


[Podfic] The Names of Draco Malfoy

by teawithpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Audio Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithpotter/pseuds/teawithpotter
Summary: A podfic for the Drarry discord babble challenge. I had to read this one out, it's so beautifully mysterious. Written by glitteringvoid.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] The Names of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Names of Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750887) by [glitteringvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid). 



> *apologies for saying glitteringvoids rather than glitteringvoid*


End file.
